Astraea Jordan
Arayna Renee Morrison (born September 5, 1989), better known by the ring name Astraea Jordan, is an American professional wrestler, fitness model, personal trainer, and actress currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where she performs on the Empire brand. Jordan is a former EAW Unified Tag Team Champion and the 2018 Empress of Elite. Early life Morrison was born in Chicago, Illinois and grew up on the West Side . Both of her parents are of African American descent. She has two brothers, one who is an ex-wrestler himself, and one sister, all younger. Professional wrestling career Early career (2008-2010) Morrison worked fast food and retail jobs during her junior and senior years of high school to save up enough money to go to wrestling school. As soon as she graduated, Morrison enrolled in the Texas Wrestling Academy in San Antonio and trained there. After completing her training, she was placed on the Texas Wrestling Entertainment roster like her fellow graduates. After a stint there, she moved onto the Xtreme Wrestling Association. Morrison made her professional wrestling debut in the XWA in 2009. She would not find success, however. Her most memorable performance was at XtremeMania 2 in a Four Corners of Hell match against Gothina, Caprice Marshell, Marissa Fox, Talia Lee, and Kerri Faith for number one contendership to the winner's choice of either the Women's Championship or Divas Championship. She left the company not long after. Multiple injuries (2010-2015) After a bad landing in a practice match where she tore both her MCL and ACL, Morrison had to have 2 surgeries on her right knee. She was often told she would not be able to wrestle again after the 1st surgery was unsuccessful, however, she made a remarkable recovery after her second surgery. She initially was going to settle on retiring and going to college but doctors approved of her continuing her wrestling career and she began training for a return. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017-2018) Debut; "Goddess of Justice" (2017) Morrison made her EAW debut on an episode of Empire in January of 2017 in a short stint under a previously-used gimmick and the name Amani Morrison, facing Elena Miles. However, she was attacked by Miles before the match could begin. A couple weeks later, she was attacked again by Brody Sparks, taking her off of TV. On August 4th, 2017, Morrison, under the new name of Astraea Jordan, announced on social media that she would soon be making her EAW return (or under the new name, her debut). On the August 17th episode of Empire, she faced former world champion and then-reigning Empress of Elite Cailin Dillon in her return match. She would lose by pinfall after two back-to-back Eyes of Texas superkicks. The following week, she was announced as a competitor in the annual Empress of Elite tournament, along with 15 others. She defeated female Japanese wrestling legend Miss Manami in the first round. However, she was eliminated in the second round by Alexis Diemos. After the semi-finals for Empress of Elite, it was announced that Jordan would be competing in a fatal four way match for Openweight Championship contender-ship against Stephanie Matsuda, Savannah Sunshine, and a mystery opponent (later revealed as Kimi Hendrix) at Manifest Destiny. Jordan would be eliminated second in the match. On the September 28th episode of Empire, Jordan interrupted Specialists Champion Consuela Rose Ava's post-match celebration and said she was next in line for a shot at the title. On October 12th, Ava and Jordan faced off in the main event of Empire. Despite a hard fought match, Jordan once again lost. Both women embraced in the ring after the conclusion of the match. The show ended with Jordan's hand being raised by Ava in a showing of respect. The next day, Jordan tweeted that she had sustained a minor knee injury during the bout. The following week, before she could formally announce an update on her injury, then-reigning Empress of Elite, Madison Kaline, viciously attacked her and sending her to the hospital. On the November 9th episode, Jordan confronted Kaline, making her way to the ring on crutches and donning a knee brace. Jordan held back from physical action at first, returning to the backstage area after a "warning" from Madison, but after repeated insults, Jordan came out once more: this time walking on her own. She then proceeded to shockingly and brutally attack Kaline in an act of revenge. The Gawd Complex (2017) The next week, Jordan would meet with EAW Chairman Mr. DEDEDE to discuss the repercussions of her actions. During the meeting, much to her shock, Mr. DEDEDE was impressed by her actions and how easily she disposed of Kaline and asked her to be apart of his new "family", The Gawd Complex, which also consisted of fellow rising star Malcolm Jones. Jordan accepted. On the November 30th episode of NEO, Jordan assisted Jones in defeating Sinister Ace in a street fight, taking out Ace's manager Bo Maro, marking the first appearance of the two together on EAW TV and the official beginning of the Gawd Complex alliance. On that week's episode of Empire, Gawd Complex had a sit-down interview with Stew-O explaining its purpose and intentions. Mr. DEDEDE then announced that Jordan would be receiving a Women's World Championship title shot at the upcoming King of Elite free-per-view, taking the place of Kaline who originally was set for it. Then-Champion Aria Jaxon and Jordan would first face off in a Champions vs. Challengers tag team match on the December 21st edition of Empire, with Consuela Rose Ava and Megan Raine as their respective partners. Jordan would pick up the win for her team by pinning Ava. At the end of the year special, The Shrine, she teamed up with Mr. DEDEDE, Chris Elite, Nasir Escobar, and Jaxon against Jacob Senn, Carlos Rosso, Stephanie Matsuda, and the Wilde Boyz in a winning effort. At King of Elite, Jaxon would end up retaining, extending her reign further. Excursion (2018) On the January 11th episode of Empire, Jordan was told she would be sent on an excursion by Mr. DEDEDE to countries such as Japan, Canada, and Mexico to "gain experience", DEDEDE citing inexperience as the reason for her loss to Jaxon. During her time away, she won three championships - one in each respective country she visited. REVOLT! Pro Combat; Return to EAW (2018) Blicky Boyz Manager; Freeweight Championship chase (2018) Following the events of REVOLT! Pro Combat's first marquee show, REVOLT 1, Jordan's former Gawd Complex partner, Malcolm Jones, surprisingly brought Jordan in from her tenure in Mexico as he and Chris Elite's manager of their team, the Blicky Boyz. The debut was met with a great amount of press, causing traffic on sites such as TMZ and her name to become a trending topic on Twitter. Jordan was booked as the first guest on REVOLT's interviewing show, Real Talk, immediately following the events where she exhibited her new found attitude (also doing so on her social media outlets). Jordan had appeared in vignettes with the Blicky Boyz and accompanied them to the ring. She sometimes entered with Jones during singles matches. Jordan made her long awaited in-ring debut for REVOLT! on the March 24 episode of Resurgence against Kassidy Heart, where Jordan came out victorious. The following week, she would be pitted against Heart's best friend and Freeweight Champion, Sienna Jade. The match ended in a disqualification win for Jordan after interference by Lexi Sheckler, who was number one contender for Jade's title at the time. On April 2nd, it was announced that EAW had purchased REVOLT, sending Jordan back to EAW early. Return; Feud with Madison Kaline; Championship chase (2018) After EAW's purchase of REVOLT! Pro Combat, Jordan was once again under contract with the company. On the April 5th edition of Empire, Jordan interrupted a segment between The Crowe's Nest and new Women's Champion, Stephanie Matsuda, officially back from her excursion and in possession of three different independent promotion's titles: the Consejo de Lucha Universal Women's Championship, the Divas All-Stars Championship, and the Maple Leaf Wrestling Championship. Jordan's first official match back would be a win against Layla Lockhart. That same night, it was announced that at the upcoming Terminus event, she would be competing against Sienna Jade and Payton Darkstar for the REVOLT Freeweight Championship. On the April 26th episode of Empire, press conferences for Terminus were held including Jordan and her Terminus opponents with each woman staking their claim in winning the match through a heated argument, particularly between Jade and Jordan. Later in the night, during a beatdown on Darkstar by The Jaded Hearts (Jade and Kassidy Heart), Jordan came to the rescue only for the duo to also attack her and put her surgically repaired leg in between a chair. Before damage could be done, Azumi and Sakuya Goto saved Jordan by attacking Jade and Heart, causing them to flee. At Terminus, Jade would pin Darkstar to retain, Jordan being too late in breaking up the count. On the May 17 episode of Empire, Flannery McCoy announced Madison Kaline versus Jordan at Pain for Pride XI in a number one contenders grudge match, the winner receiving an Undisputed Women's World Championship title shot on the first episode of Empire in Season 12. Over the following weeks, Jordan and Kaline would cross paths and interact in segments leading up to their battle at Pain For Pride, also referencing their previous encounters including both women's injuries in the last year at the hands of each other. On the fourth day of Pain For Pride on July 24th, Jordan would beat Kaline with the 'Air Jordan' 450 Splash, making herself the new number one contender for the Unified Women's World Championship, then held by Stephanie Matsuda. On the season premiere on July 5th, Jordan, accompanied by Malcolm Jones, would once again fall short - Jones and his Joneset crew would interfere in the match causing chaos but ultimately not helping her. Drillmatic; Tag Team Champion; 2nd Empress of Elite Tournament (2018) After the conclusion of Empire's season premiere, the official 2018 Empress of Elite brackets were announced, with Jordan now included due to her loss. At the 2018 EAW Draft Show on June 30th, Jordan and Jones appeared in a backstage segment together where Jones expressed his disappointment with his loss to Chris Elite at Pain for Pride. She then told him that she "would be there to make sure he got what was his" the next time he and Elite met, prompting further questioning by a confused Jones. Eventually, she proposed that the two become a duo onscreen, saying "wherever you go, I go" before he hinted at a "major comeback" for himself with Jordan by his side. On the July 14th episode of Showdown, Jordan and Jones, officially announced as Drillmatic, faced Cameron Ella Ava and Mr. DEDEDE for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships, where they were victorious after Jordan pinned DEDEDE. The following Empire, Jordan defeated Revy in the first round of the Empress of Elite tournament. On the July 21st episode of Showdown, Drillmatic sent out an open challenge to any team in EAW to face them in a Unified Tag Team Championship match at Midsummer Massacre, which was answered by the Dragon Slayers, who they later defeated. Over the next couple weeks, Jordan defeated Jael Arcana-Rosario to advance to the semi-finals of the tournament and Tyler Wolfe to advance to the finals. At Manifest Destiny, she defeated Kassidy Heart to officially be crowned the Empress of Elite, earning a second championship match against Stephanie Matsuda at Road to Redemption. On the August 30th episode of Empire, Jordan faced Constance Blevins which ended in disqualification after Matsuda, who was ringside for the match, struck Blevins. On the September 1st episode of Showdown, Drillmatic defeated the team of Heart Break Boy and Ahren Fournier. Over the weeks following Manifest Destiny on Empire, Jordan and Matsuda would begin to have tension and passive aggressively interact in backstage segments as well as Madison Kaline returning to cause trouble for both Jordan and Matsuda. This would lead to Matsuda teaming up with Chris Elite to face Drillmatic at Territorial Invasion where Drillmatic successfuly retained their titles. After another interruption by Kaline later on at Territorial Invasion during Matsuda's match against Daisy Thrash, which brought out Jordan as well to chase Kaline away, Matsuda and Jordan called a temporary truce on the September 27th episode. Later that night, the duo would interrupt Kaline's match against Raven Roberts to viciously attack her and officials, resulting in both being suspended indefinitely by Flannery McCoy. On the September 30th episode of Voltage, Drillmatic defended their titles against MarrKade (Charlie Marr & Daryl Kinkade) in a losing effort after surprising interference from Kaline. Feud with The Queen's Court, Madison Kaline & Sienna Jade; World Championship chase (2018-present) As a result of her suspension, Jordan missed the October 4th tribute episode to the late Brody Sparks. In her place, Malcolm Jones made a special appearance along with Matsuda's fiance and Sparks' sister, Monica Vaughan, in an effort to appeal their suspensions but to no avail. On October 11th, Jordan and Matsuda made an appearance outside of EAW together for an interview with Sofia Clarke, announcing their mutual mission to exact revenge on Kaline for her actions. On October 25th, the duo made another appearance on Off The Record with Michael Lanza, but this time with Kaline in addition, all four communicating via satellite from their respective home bases, resulting in a hostile and heated show. Jordan and Matsuda made their return to Empire on the November 1st episode. During a confrontation between Matsuda, Jocelyn Sky, and the recently returning Cleopatra, Kaline attacked Matsuda from behind, beginning an attack on her knee. With the help of Cleopatra, the two did damage until Jordan and Andrea Valentine interfered. The same night, Jordan and Valentine faced Kaline and Amber Keys in a tag team main event for the evening, coming out on top after Jordan pinned Keys. Jordan and Kaline started fighting post-match which ultimately resulted in a lopsided attack on Jordan by Kaline, Keys, and Cleopatra to end the broadcast. On November 8th during a Women's World Championship cage match between Kaline and Matsuda, Kaline won the title after handcuffing the injured Matsuda to the ropes. After the match ended and the cage was lifted, Matsuda's injuries were made worse by, once again, a helpless attack by Kaline, Keys, and Cleopatra. This was interrupted by, at first, Monica Vaughan until Jordan, Valentine, and Daisy Thrash came to the rescue, perhaps too late, but still standing their ground and solidifying an alliance in retaliation of the opposing side. On November 15th, it was announced Jordan and Thrash would be added into the tag team TLC match at Bloodletter against the Jaded Hearts and Cleopatra and Amber Keys, which they would go on to lose. Later that night, Jordan defeated Cleopatra and Sienna Jade in the main event. On December 6th, Jordan again faced off with Jade but in singles competition but the match ended in a draw after the two began to fight relentlessly. The next week, Jordan did not appear on Empire as an act of protest against the FOX executives but assistant GM Kendra Shamez announced Jordan would be representing the Empire brand in a fatal four way at Road to Redemption against Jack Ripley, Noah Reigner, and Malcolm Jones for a spot in the King of Elite finals, which she ultimately lost. On the January 3rd, 2019 episode of Empire, Jordan lost to Gisele O'Dare by a surprise roll-up pin. Earlier in the night, Jordan's world title match against Madison Kaline was officially announced for King of Elite. Sienna Jade would also be added to the match in a twist, making it a triple threat. The following week, Jordan faced Andrea Valentine in the main event of Empire. Other media Jordan made her video game debut in EAW 2K18 (DLC). She was also announced for the following year's game EAW 2K19 in August 2018. On September 7th, she was officially announced as a member of the Empire roster, marking her first non-DLC appearance in the games. Jordan hosts her own show on the EAW Network titled Fit Factor, ''where she takes viewers through a guided workout, showcasing various methods of keeping in shape including strength training, cardio, and CrossFit and also gave diet and wellness tips. She is endorsed by Nike, Foot Locker, Metabolic Meals, Fashion Nova, AMIClubwear, Air Jordan, Skullcandy, Halo Top Creamery, and Dutch Masters as promoted on her social media. In December 2018, it was announced Jordan would be apart of the new season of ''True Vixens alongside Raven Roberts, Amber Keys, Cleopatra, Kassidy Heart, Sienna Jade, Andrea Valentine, Cameron Ella Ava, and Santana Matthews. Personal life Jordan currently resides in her birthplace of Chicago, Illinois. Jordan had a strained relationship with her father up until his murder in 2010 but has forgiven him for his past transgressions after his passing. She paid homage to him during her Pain for Pride XI appearance. In August 2018, Jordan's mother was hospitalized after a car accident and is currently in a coma. Jordan has avoided addressing this publicly but has tweeted alluding to the incident with posts such as "Cherish your loved ones while you can". In November of 2018, Jordan provided an update, announcing her mother would ultimately recover and return home. Jordan has in the past been romantically linked to fellow wrestler, Malcolm Jones. She is now rumored to be dating NBA player, Jimmy Butler. Outside of wrestling, Jordan works as a personal trainer, actress and fitness model. She also is a known activist and contributes what she can to help her hometown, working closely with city officials and donating to many different causes. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Free Smoke ''(Reverse roundhouse kick) ** ''Late Registration ''(Snap powerbomb cutter) ** ''Bleed Black ''(Ripcord crossface) -- 2017-2018 ** ''Red Snow (Chokeslam lungblower) -- 2018 ** Air Jordan (450 Splash) ** Cradle to the Grave (Vertical suplex piledriver) -- in tribute to Diamond Cage * Signature moves ** Can You Count to 10? (10 sequential, rolling vertical suplexes) ** Thot Breaker (Foot-pressed-on-the-head Boston Crab) ** Power of Equality (Elevated double foot stomp) ** Chiraq Flowsion (Emerald Flowsion) ** Spear -- in tribute to Mr. DEDEDE ** Handstand headscissors takedown ** Middle rope Guillotine choke ** Pop-up powerslam ** Running handspring moonsault ** Military press rib breaker ** Sitout powerbomb ** Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver onto the knee ** Big boot ** Snap scoop powerslam ** Bodyscissors choke hold ** Ground full Nelson head slamming ** Hand stomp ** Standing Shiranui ** Avalanche Spanish fly ** Modified surfboard stretch ** Springboard moonsault ** Gorilla press drop followed by a standing Moonsault ** Split-legged moonsault ** Springboard Stunner ** Kata-Gatame suplex ** Multiple deadlift suplex variations ** Avalanche Ricola bomb ** Apron back suplex ** Running Shooting Star press ** Rapid strikes (punches and kicks) ** Spinning Heel kick ** Abdominal stretch ** Rolling bodyscissors pin ** Handspring elbow ** Top-rope Frankensteiner * Nicknames ** "The Heat" ** "The Law" ** "Chicago's Finest" ** "Stargirl" ** "The Windy City Warrior" ** "The Windy City Angel" ** "The Goddess of Justice" ** "The First Lady of the B/Complex" ** "Chiraq Savage" ** "Drillary Clinton" ** "Humble Beast" ** "Chiraq Villain" ** "The Merch God" ** "The Empress/Empress of Elite" (as the tournament winner) ** "The Power of Empire" ** "Ms. Thursday Night" * Entrance themes ** "Table" by Kehlani ft. Little Simz (EAW; December 2016 - January 2017) ** "Same Ol' Mistakes" by Rihanna (EAW; August 17th, 2017 - August 31st, 2017) ** "UnFazed" by Lil Uzi Vert ft. The Weeknd (EAW; August 31st, 2017 - January 2018) ** "A-Team" by Travis Scott (EAW; November 2017 - January 2018 -- used as a member of the Gawd Complex) ** "Party Goin' Dumb" by Rico Nasty (REVOLT, EAW; January 2018-present) ** "Glory Bridge" by Chief Keef ft. A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie (July 14th, 2018 - September 30th, 2018 -- used as a member of Drillmatic) Championships and accomplishments Elite Answers Wrestling * 2018 Empress of Elite tournament winner * EAW Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) -- with Malcolm Jones * EAW Awards ** 2018 Female Match of the Year (vs. Madison Kaline at Pain for Pride Festival) -- winner Consejo de Lucha * Consejo de Lucha Universal Championship Divas All-Stars * Divas All-Stars Championship Maple Leaf Wrestling * MLW Championship Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist Category:EAW Empire Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers